Batas
by esspadass
Summary: Mereka bertiga menikmati waktu bersama, berbagi cerita dan tertawa. Katsuki, Eijirou dan Ochako. Batas-batas napas dan harapan diantara mereka. Alternative Universe. KiriOchaBaku - Sing Your Song


**Disclaimer** : Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini. Semua chara di sini adalah milik Kouhei-sensei_

 _Event Sing Your Song KiriOchaBaku. Prompt lacrimoso (teary)_

* * *

"Kau duluan," Katsuki membuka pintu mobil. Ochako mengernyit dibalik kupluk rajut yang membungkus kepalanya sampai kening.

"Aku tidak suka ditengah,"

"Badanmu kecil, jangan protes,"

"Tapi aku ingin dekat jendela. Anginnya enak,"Ochako masih bersikukuh. Sibakan angin malam saat berkendara adalah hal favorit baginya karena ia percaya angin alam bisa meminimalisir mabuk kendaraan dan menyegarkan pikiran.

"Ha! Kau cuma takut mabuk 'kan? Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang bisa mabuk kendaraan dalam lima menit,"

"M-memangnya salah?! Lagi pula bukan lima menit tapi setengah jam!"

Sebelum perdebatan tidak penting terjadi, Eijirou yang sibuk membenahi jok mobil membuka suara, menyela. "Uraraka, kau harus ditengah. Bakugou cuma khawatir kau terjepit sisi mobil yang keras. Kita buka kaca mobilnya sampai habis, oke?"

Meski ogah ogahan, Ochako akhirnya manut dalam sekali helaan napas, mengabaikan Katsuki yang membela diri bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mencemaskan gadis tersebut. Ia naik, agak kesusahan karena pijakan mobil yang tinggi, mengeluhkan rok setumitnya sampai ia merasakan badannya ringan ketika Katsuki mengangkat kedua pinggangnya dan mendorong pelan.

"Lama,"

Ochako menggerutu, menyuruhnya untuk bersabar yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinga pemuda berambut merah di samping kirinya. Katsuki membersihkan kepalanya dari salju yang telah turun dari jam lima.

"Kita mau makan dimana?" Eijirou mulai menyalakan mesin, menarik tuas, tidak lupa menurunkan kaca jendela mobil sampai habis. Hal sama dilakukan oleh Katsuki diseberang.

"Ugh-naiknya bisa enggak heboh 'gak?"

"Salahnya mobil ini yang reot,"

"Jangan lupa kau itu menumpang, Bakugou-kun,"

"Yang memaksa naik mobil ini siapa?!"

"Ah 'kan pipiku basaaah," Ochako menarik syal Katsuki dan ia gunakan untuk mengelap pipinya yang sejatinya tidak basah sama sekali. Katsuki membuat perlawanan, menarik kembali syal yang Ochako cengkeram. Eijirou lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang, menginjak gas tanpa menunggu persetujuan kedua manusia yang sekarang sedang sikut menyikut. Ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya manusia dewasa di sana padahal umur ketiganya sudah mencapai angka dua puluh dua.

Lonceng berbunyi ketika Katsuki membuka pintu sebuah restoran di sudut kota, diikuti oleh Ochako kemudian Eijirou. Mereka mengambil meja di tengah, memutuskan menu apa yang akan diambil. Restoran yang mereka masuki tidak ramai tetapi tidak terlalu sepi untuk ukuran jam sembilan malam. Ochako melepas syalnya dan menyamankan pantatnya di atas kursi kayu.

"Aku tidak tahu profesor Mic akan marah dengan cara menegurnya langsung ke telinganya. Monoma-kun sampai mau pingsan pfft,"

"Si mulut besar itu terlihat konyol. Mampus,"

"Wey. _Language_ , bos,"

Eijirou menutup kedua telinga Ochako yang sejatinya sia-sia. Katsuki mencibir. Ochako berkata ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dibalas Eijirou dengan tepukan pelan di kepalanya sambil tersenyum seolah berkata 'jangan begitu'

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Monoma sampai mau pingsan? Bukankah kalian punya kelas bersama?" Eijirou menggelengkan kepala, menolak tawaran promosi _dessert_ bolu besar yang baru mereka keluarkan. Bir saja sudah cukup untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kita diberi _clue_ untuk melepas _earphone_. Satu kelas kecuali dia. Dan BANG! Sensei menaikkan volume sampai sembilan puluh hahahahaha,"

"Maaan. Mengerikan,"

"Kaaaan?!"

"Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu _clue_ itu?"

Katsuki menyela Ochako yang hendak membuka suara. "Si bodoh itu sibuk main mobile lugend,"

Eijirou membulatkan mulut. "Oh dia maniak ML ternyata,"

Ia bergidik ngeri memikirkan telinga Monoma kemasukan suara cempreng melengking milik Present Mic. Ia meminum teh hangat yang ia tuang sendiri, mengedarkan pandangan ke semua sisi. Seorang gadis di pojok tersenyum ke arahnya. Eijirou membalas dengan sopan, mengangguk kecil.

"Wohooo kau main mata, Ei-kun~"

Katsuki ikut menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti gerak mata Ochako. Ia dapati gadis berambut panjang terurai berwarna coklat yang sedang salah tingkah.

"Apa dia tipe kesukaanmu?"

Eijirou tertawa, mengatakan untuk berhenti menggoda dirinya. Katsuki memutar bola mata, menjauhkan wajah Ochako yang maju mendekat pada wajah teman berambut merahnya.

Pelayan datang membawa nampan dan meletakkan satu porsi besar ayam goreng ekstra pedas, jamur tepung dan bir lengkap dengan saus tomat. Ochako bersorak ramai, tidak ada dari kedua laki-laki di sana yang menegurnya karena bir dan ayam goreng adalah paduan sempurna untuk menghabiskan malam selesai bekerja. Mereka bertiga sepakat.

"Kenapa mobilnya jauuuuhhhhh siiiiih hhhhh hic!"

"Dua ratus meter lagi kok. Kita tidak bisa memarkirkan mobil itu di depan restoran. Lahannya kecil. Kau ingat?"

Eijirou mendapat balasan berupa tawa menggelikan dan anggukan, disusul oleh sungutan pria satunya karena rambutnya ditepuk-tepuk, disebut bantal empuk.

Mereka bertiga telah berjalan lima menit, meninggalkan restoran yang mulai dibersihkan karena malam sudah larut dan ayam hanya tersisa tulang belulang. Eijirou berjalan di samping Katsuki, membawa tas punggung Ochako, sesekali membenarkan tangannya yang menggantung ke samping. Ia lihat Katsuki kesulitan menyeimbangkan gerakan gadis yang sedang digendongnya dan racauan tidak jelas.

"Kau tidak perlu merespon gadis mabuk ini. Apa kau bodoh?"

"Kau yang bodoh, bodoh! Jangan bicara kasar! Hic! Punggungmu lebar hmmm enak sekali. Jangan sering-sering mengangkat karung beras hhngg… Kau bisa keropos tulang, Katsuki-kun hic!"

Dada Ochako naik turun karena cegukan yang belum berhenti. Ia terlihat kelelahan. Malam semakin larut ketika mereka bertiga sampai di depan Family Mart dimana mobil _pick up_ milik atasan Eijirou terparkir. Katsuki berhasil mendudukan Ochako, melihat mulutnya terbuka dan melemparkan syal untuk menutupi mukanya yang bulat.

Eijirou terkekeh, menepuk pipinya dua kali yang langsung bergoyang seperti agar-agar. Ia lihat Katsuki mengamatinya lamat-lamat sambil membereskan tas-tas mereka.

"Aku saja yang menyetir,"

Eijirou merogoh kunci di saku jaket tebalnya dan melemparkan barang tersebut.

" _Thanks_ , bro! Kau memang kawan yang pengertian," cengirnya memamerkan gigi. Ia mendengar dengusan.

"Aku cuma tidak mau nyawaku melayang konyol karena seorang supir yang mabuk sehabis minum empat gelas bir," Eijirou tidak bisa mengelak. Ia meringis.

"Kau tahu toleransiku pada alkohol sangat rendah,"

"Payah,"

"Oi,"

Mereka berhenti tertawa ketika Ochako berteriak menyuruh diam. Perempuan ini kalau mabuk memang mengerikan. Katsuki memencet hidung gadis tersebut.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama mobil berjalan. Eijirou merasa pening dan memutuskan untuk menghadap ke luar, berharap angin membuatnya tetap tersadar. Dia enggan tidur dan meninggalkan Katsuki menyetir sendirian, beralasan kalau itu akan membuatnya kesepian. Lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu berkata kalau Eijirou rumah mereka tidaklah dekat. Perjalanan cukup panjang dan diam membuat Eijirou mengantuk serta angin seakan menina-bobokan dirinya. Dia menyalakan radio, beberapa kali mencari saluran menarik tapi semuanya ampas. Katsuki mengomentari bahwa semua acara radio di Jepang memang buruk.

"Tapi ada satu acara radio yang Ochako sukai. Namanya umm…ki..ki apa ya,"

"K-net. Otakmu lambat berpikir,"

"Aku cuma mengetes hahaha,"

"Brengsek." Eijirou tiba-tiba duduk tegap beraut wajah serius.

"Kau benar. Aku brengsek. Tidak _cool_ sama sekali. Sori, kuralat oke?"

Katsuki menggidikan bahu dan menyalakan sen untuk berbelok ke kanan. Kemampuan menyetirnya sangat baik, Ochako tanpa bosan menyuruhnya untuk menjadi pembalap agar dia bisa memiliki teman terkenal yang bisa dipamerkan di media sosial. Katsuki mendengus memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Ochako sedang menabung untuk konser G-Dragon. Kau tebak berapa harga tiketnya?"

"Berapa?"

"Hampir dua juta."

" _Fuck_. Konser macam apa? Memangnya si G-Dragon ini dewa?!"

Eijirou memberi isyarat untuk memelankan suara. Ochako bergerak di dalam tidurnya, menyenderkan kepala pada Eijirou.

"Oke. Pertama, dewa tidak melakukan konser. Kedua, G-Dragon ini seseorang yang terkenal. Seluruh dunia tahu dia, bro,"

"Ya ya terserah lah. Aku tidak peduli pada si sialan yang menyedot uang orang itu,"

Lelaki berambut merah itu menghela napas.

"Kau menghabiskan tiga juta demi sebuah gitar,"

Katsuki seketika terdiam kemudian berdecak. Ia mengerti ambisi dan obsesi Ochako, terlebih ini menyangkut manusia nyata. Sebelah tangannya memegang tuas dan mengganti gigi, memutar kemudi dan dengan sempurna memarkirkan mobil di depan toko kelontong yang sudah tutup.

"Oi, kita sampai. Bangun, pemabuk,"

Katsuki bergegas melepas sabuk pengaman, begitu juga Eijirou. Satu-satunya perempuan di sana masih tertidur pulas bersandar pada punggung jok mobil. Mulutnya terbuka.

"Sial. Kau harus kugendong lagi,"

"Bakugou, biar aku saja,"

"Kau ambil tasnya,"

Ochako sedikit memberontak, mendorong muka Katsuki. Eijirou di depan mobil tertawa, menikmati pemandangan di tengah malam.

"Jidi...mmm...jidi...bau..Katsuki-kun ketiakmu bau. Ei-kun kau juga! Nnghh... Ketiak jidi pasti wangi…hhngh,"

"Jidi?"

"G-Dragon,"

"Oh,"

Mereka berjalan menuju apartemen masing-masing. Lagi-lagi hanya suara sol sepatu beradu dengan jalanan dan beberapa kucing bertengkar yang terdengar. Katsuki sempat terantuk kerikil kemudian memaki. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang, tidak tahu Eijirou tengah berhenti memandangi kedua sahabat dekatnya.

"Sebentar lagi, bodoh. Gadis menyusahkan,"

Ia mendengar gerutuan. Eijirou sedikit berlari untuk menyusul.

"Belajarlah untuk mengekspresikan dengan lebih lembut lagi, Bakugou. Ochako 'kan seorang perempuan," Orang di depannya mendengus, mengejek kemudian berbalik menatap lurus pada dua bola matanya.

"Lihat kau berbicara apa. Kau sendiri tidak berani memanggil nama kecilnya di depannya."

Eijirou meneguk ludah, mengeratkan tangannya pada tas Ochako. Ia menarik napas, memandangi wajah lugu yang sedang tertidur di punggung Katsuki.

"Pengecut," lanjutnya dan membalikan badan, menaiki tangga dan meneriakan namanya agar ia segera membukakan pintu.

Eijirou menyelimuti gadis itu, menanyakan apa seharusnya ia membersihkan _make up_ di wajahnya. Katsuki menolak berkata bahwa itu merepotkan dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dijambak. Si rambut merah meringis, sedikitnya setuju Sebelum mereka meninggalkan Ochako sendirian bersama selimutnya, Eijirou tersenyum miris.

"Kau juga sama saja pengecutnya,"

Biasanya Katsuki akan mengamuk tetapi malam itu tidak ada balasan. Keduanya bungkam dalam kecamuk pikiran masing-masing karena menyadari bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya melewati batas tak tertulis yang mungkin saja akan menimbulkan retak, mungkin serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang tidak bisa disatukan kembali dalam hubungan mereka bertiga.

Tidak ada perjanjian, tidak ada kesepakatan. Baik Katsuki dan Eijirou sama-sama paham bahwa hubungan mereka tidak bisa lebih dari sekadar teman.

Ceklek pintu terdengar. Kedua mata Ochako terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamar.


End file.
